Life With God As My Master
by Nnoitra-Szayel
Summary: a KyoukaSuigetsu/Shinsou fic with hints of AiGin. When Kyouka Suigetsu starts to doubt her master because of what he wants to do, she starts plotting on ways to betray him. Will what she's doing make her worst fears come true and get everybody killed?


Life with God as My Master

Chapter 1: Empty 

Was I disappointed? In a way, yes. My Master had finally defected from the Soul Society and it contained all of the grandeur he could've ever wanted, but I didn't like the way he want and revealed my true power like that. So, I refused to speak with him. I sat on the edge of the dock and fiddled with the hem of my white dress. Creating ripples on the surface of the lake while gazing into the mist, I couldn't help but think about how lonely it was here. At least in the Soul Society, there were other zanpakutous to converse with, but here all there was only Shinsou and Kaname Tousen's sword who I didn't know and didn't really feel like meeting.

I thought briefly of going into Gin's inner world, but I didn't really want to get up from where I was sitting. I sighed. My Master had awful plans… plans to kill the Spirit King… but if he didn't exist, then all of our worlds would collapse… maybe we'd cease to exist immediately, but I certainly didn't want to die. Now, certainly, I wasn't the type to stand against a man such as Sousuke Aizen, but I didn't just want to sit around while he plotted everyone's demise. There had to be something I could do… something that could stop him…

I punched the water in frustration and went to stand only to hit my head on the sharp chin of another. "Ouch, Shinsou! What are you doing here?" I asked, irritably. After all, he should've at least acknowledged his presence instead of sneaking up on me like that!

"Well…" he said, grinning ruefully, "You aren't talking to your Master… and when ever they're together, they expect us to talk…"

I sighed, knowing he was right. "Does Gin ever ask you what we talk about?" I knew my Master didn't. Whether or not it was because he didn't care or because he though I 'deserved my privacy' was a mystery to me…

Shinsou laughed, a light musical sound that on any other occasion would've made me smile. "No. When I asked one day if he wanted to know, he replied that it was none of his business what went on between a man and a woman!"

Okay, maybe I giggled a little bit at that… "So, if I were to ask you to help me do something, would you consider it?"

"Well, that depends… what do you need help with?"

"I want to stop all this from happening! Shinsou… I don't want to die! And I just… if Master uses me to kill the Spirit King, what's going to happen to all of us? If Master kills the King, and becomes king himself, what will he need me for?" Somewhere in there I started crying, and Shinsou (being the fine gentleman that he was) took it upon himself to comfort me, holding me close as I was overcome with tears.

"I don't think Aizen-sama will ever not need you, Kyouka Suigetsu. Just because he has… great… ambitions doesn't mean that you won't remain by his side forever. Besides, what could us zanpakutou do to stop them from achieving this goal?"

"I was hoping you might have an answer to that…"

"Well, you don't have to speak to him, and I suppose you could refuse to activate bankai, but he hasn't really needed that now, has he?" I frowned. Like it or not, he was right… it was as if Master only needed to subdue me into giving him bankai so he could become a captain. After the captaincy test, I don't recall him ever calling upon it again.

"No…" I whispered. "He hasn't…"

"I don't think you'd get very far withholding shikai… maybe two seconds at most before you gave in. Now, unless you can bring him under your hypnotic power, I don't think there's anything you can do…"

I sighed. Once again, he was right. Leave it to Shinsou to talk some sense into me. Who was I to try and betray my Master? It was completely unbecoming of a zanpakutou. Not only that, but there was no way I was strong enough to bring Sousuke under my control. The idea was so obscene it was almost laughable. I thanked Shinsou and bid him farewell. There was no reason to worry about it. Take things as they come, right?

But if so, then why could I still not stop thinking about taking action against him?


End file.
